Heartbreak is a Hard Thing
by Eyes for Eternity
Summary: After two years, Peeta is finally rescued and taken to District Thirteen, where he intends to begin his new life and family with Katniss. But she's not there for him to love. K/P, bit of K/G R


Dear flamers: SAVE IT. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, AND NEITHER DOES ANYONE ELSE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR PROBLEM IS, BUT GET OVER IT. IF YOU HATE A STORY, DON'T READ IT. IT ONLY MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE SOME LITTLE RETARDED BABY WHEN YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT WHY EVERYTHING SUCKS. STOP BEING SUCH A PESSIMIST. YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY STORIES, GO WRITE YOUR OWN!

Dear readers: Please realize that this is NOT a serious fic. It's what I like to call a crapfic. It's some retarded little piece I write to try and get my mind out of unreasonable writer's blocks. I have several stories that I really, SERIOUSLY need to write, and I've been in serious writer's block on most of them since '09. So here is the first crapfic of mine released to the public. Please, please don't take this seriously. I don't honestly have much against Peeta, but I don't like him and Katniss. I don't want to hear it if you think I'm wrong. So just read, review if you like, but if you don't, keep it to yourself. Thanks.

* * *

It's been two years since the 75th Games came to a tragic ending. I had been in the Capitol for that long. The attempted rebellions have been mostly unsuccessful, the President kept me informed on that. They tried to rescue me, get me to District Thirteen, but anyone who came ended up killed. I don't even know why I was kept in the Capitol that long. But it's all fine now, because the hovercraft is landing in District Thirteen. And I'm going to see Katniss.

I step off the metal steps, followed by several strangers who had made the rescue. The Mayor of District Twelve is standing here, ready to greet me.

"We're glad to have you back, Peeta. I'm confident that rebellion attempts will be more successful now that we have less to worry about. Please, Madge will show you to your home," he says, gesturing to Madge. I follow her into a small concrete house, with four rooms; a bedroom with a double bed, intended for Katniss and I, a nursery, for the baby that might come, a bathroom, and a living area, with a small kitchen, dining area and couch.

"Katniss will be here shortly," Madge says as she leaves. Finally. I'll have everything I ever wanted. Katniss, a home, a child, and life will be perfect. I walk straight to the bedroom to take a nap.

I am awakened by a knock on the door. I open it to find Katniss, and immediately embrace her. I try to kiss her, but she turns her head aside. We both walk in, and I realize that she's looking rather…large. Her belly seems distended and…well, honestly, fat. My absence has caused more strife than I thought.

"Can you believe it, Katniss? I'm back. We can finally have a home, a family! I'm already starting on baby names!" I say, excited. Her lips are turned to an intense frown, and I know it's just her trying to hide a smile.

"Peeta-"

"It's perfect! Life is per-"

"Peeta!"

"What, dear?" I ask.

"I'm not going to live here," she says. I smile.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine! We can move into your house, wherever it is. I'm sure you don't want to have to move, having been living there for the last-"

"No, Peeta. I'm not living with you. I'm pregnant," she says, annoyed. I'm confused. Who else could she have found? Did that rat Finnick Odair make it? And of course, the man whore made her fall for him. And then he impregnated her. What, the other town of women not enough for him? I'd teach him a lesson for sure.

"OH! I am going to KILL Finnick Odair! What did he do to brainwash you into this, Katniss?! Was it rape?!" I demand. She just looks more annoyed.

"Peeta, I'm married. I'm 18, and legally married. To Gale. So please-"

"You're married to that demon?! That Capitol heartthrob Finnick just had to catch you in his clutches, and then – Gale?!?!" I couldn't believe it. Her falling for Finnick, I could see. But that strange, secluded boy, Gale? Not possible.

"But Katniss, I thought…I thought you loved _me_. Gale's just some childhood crush…right?" I ask, pleading with my face. She closes her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Peeta, I never loved you. I thought we established that. I acted. I couldn't just let you die. I'm not that kind of person. But I never really loved you. I'm sorry. But I do love Gale. I've known him for years, and he's always been there for me. I'm sorry Peeta, but you could never be strong. You depended on me more than I did you. I'm sorry. But I'm married to Gale, having his child, and I'm not going to ditch my life to make you happy. You'll find someone else. Madge seems to like you, and hasn't found anyone else. Good luck." And with that, she turns and leaves our – _my_ house. Distraught, I run out, following her silently down the road to where she lives. I wait until she goes inside, and peek in the window.

Gale is lying on the couch, but gets up when she walks in. He hugs her, kisses her, and then kisses her bulging belly. I can see their floor plan, identical to my own, other than being slightly more furnished. I can see a slim silver band with a diamond embedded in the metal on her finger, an identical ring, only without the gem, on Gale's. And a pearly smile lights up her face as she and her new love marvel at the child they've created. The child that should have been mine. The rings that should have been ours. And the love that we should have shared. And while I've just been saved, I can only wish I'm still lying on a steel table in the Capitol; having my physical heart cut out would be less miserable than the breaking heart in my soul now.


End file.
